


An Wills Stelle

by Fee_Verte



Series: Alex in Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Description of Corpse Robbing, Description of a Corpse, Description of pillaging, Gen, Harassment, Mention of child labour, Mentions of People getting raped, Mentions of people dying, Nightmares, SI OC - Freeform, Sack of King's Landing, some body horror, the Night's Watch can be very dangerous, which is a wight
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fee_Verte/pseuds/Fee_Verte
Summary: Oder wie ein wenig Vorwissen die ganze Geschichte ändert.





	An Wills Stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Teile dieses Kapitel können verstörend sein, falls ich etwas in den Tags vergessen habe, sagt es bitte.

Er wusste nicht wo er war. Die Gebäude waren schmal, aber hoch, aus Steinen, Ziegeln und Holz. Es stank, der Boden der Strasse war matschig. Der Himmel war dunkel, es war nicht Nacht, aber war es früh am Morgen oder spät am Abend? Er roch das Meer, er musste in einer Küstenstadt sein, aber welche grosse moderne Stadt hatte keine Autos? Welche Stadt hatte noch offene Abwasserkanäle? Wo war er? Und wann?

„Beweg dich, Strassenratte.“ rief ein dreckiger Mann. Er war rot im Gesicht und sehr gross, und führte einen Ochsenkarren beladen mit Etwas, das stank. Wieso war er so gross?

„Nützt nichts. Der steht schon lange da, er ist halt einfach dumm.“ lautete der Rat von einem aus der Menge, er sah nicht von wem. „Wir haben schon die Wachen gerufen.“ Wachen? Nein. Das war nicht gut.

Erschrocken rann er los. Er war klein – warum waren alle anderen so gross? – Er konnte sich also zwischen den Menschen hindurchzwängen. Er lief, wusste aber nicht wohin. Einfach weg, Wachen zu sehen war nicht gut. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn er nur schon an die Wachen dachte. Seine Gedanken stockten. Er kannte keine Wachen, es gab keine Wachen mehr. Es gab Polizisten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blieb schwer atmend stehen. Hier war es ruhig. Die Häuser waren etwas grösser. Es roch etwas besser, und er hörte Wasser plätschern. Es musste ein Brunnen in der Nähe sein. Bald fand er den Brunnen auch, das Wasser war kühl und klar, schmeckte und stank nach nichts. Es war also trinkbar. Aber was machte es schon aus, wenn das Wasser nicht farblos, geruchlos und geschmacklos war. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben lang solches Wasser getrunken und bisher passierte noch nichts. Nein! Sein Wasser war immer so, gut und frisch aus dem Wasserhahn. Oder aus einer Flasche.

Aber was dachte er auch, wo war er, wer war er. Er fühlte wie seine Augen brannten, er wollte weinen. Er trank bis sein Durst gelöscht war. Das war wichtig. Erst danach besah er sein Spiegelbild im Wasser, er wollte wissen wer er war, vielleicht half ihm sein Spiegelbild. Es dämmerte schon, ein wenig konnte er sich selbst sehen. Er war so dreckig wie die Stadt und die anderen Menschen um ihn herum. Er war klein, das wusste er schon, und er sah jung aus. Das war komisch, er dachte er sei erwachsen, aber das Kind, das ihn ansah, war vielleicht vier, vielleicht jünger.

Was war nur mit ihm geschehen? Wieso war er nicht mehr zuhause? Warum konnte er sich nicht mehr an seinen Namen, seine Familie erinnern? Jeder hatte eine Familie und einen Namen, das wusste er. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, an seine konnte er sich nicht erinnern.

Tief durchatmen. Das beruhigt, dann kann er nachdenken. Und mit Nachdenken, logischen Überlegungen wird er schon die Antworten finden. Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Alptraum. Es nützt nichts, er kann sich nicht beruhigen. Er will weinen, schreien, sein Unglück der Welt mitteilen. Aber er ist erwachsen, kein Kleinkind mehr, er wird sich zusammenreissen. Logisch überlegen. Dazu muss er die Umwelt beobachten. Sicherlich landete er irgendwie in einem Mittelalterfest.

Er schaut sich um. Inzwischen war es heller geworden, bald würde die Sonne aufgehen. Er war auf einem Platz, auf einem Hügel, von hier aus sah er den Ozean und roch ihn nicht nur. Die Stadt hatte einen grossen Hafen mit vielen Segelschiffen. Aber keine modernen Sportsegelschiffe sondern alte holzige Schiffe mit Segeln. Sie wurden rege von Trägern be- und entladen. Dort, auf der anderen Seite der Stadt, auf einem Hügel gab eine grosse Burg aus einem rötlichen Stein gefertigt. Es war eine grosse Burg. Er wusste gar nicht, dass man Burgen so gross gebaut hatte, oder dass sie so viele Türme hatten. Jetzt wehte der Wind genau richtig, er konnte die Fahne erkennen. Ein roter Kreis auf einem schwarzen Grund? Oh nein! Ein roter dreiköpfiger Drache auf schwarzem Grund. Scheisse, Scheisse, Scheisse! Er wollte nicht in Westeros sein. Das war gefährlich, diese Welt war gefährlich. Es muss offensichtlich ein Traum sein.

* * *

Es war kein Traum. Schon seit vier Tagen war er hier. Drei Nächte lang schlief er, wo es ihm gerade sicher schien. Jeden Abend hoffte er am Morgen in einem Bett zu erwachen, in einem Körper, den er kannte. An drei Morgen wachte er enttäuscht dort auf, wo er schlafen ging. Vier Tage lang erkundete er King’s Landing. Er hatte seit mindestens vier Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Trinken tat er nur an dem einen Brunnen, der er am ersten Morgen entdeckte. Aber das war schon in Ordnung, der menschliche Körper hielt es einige Wochen ohne Nahrung aus. Sauberes Wasser war wichtiger.

Glücklicherweise hatten die verwirrenden Gedanken, die nicht ihm gehörten, schon am ersten Tag nachgelassen. Es waren nicht seine Gedanken, das wusste er, es mussten die des Kindes sein, in dessen Körper er steckte. Jedes Mal, wenn ein solcher Gedanke aufgetaucht war, fühlte er sich schrecklich. Alles was übrig geblieben war, war ein diffuses Wissen über die Welt, in der das Kind aufgewachsen war. Nicht viel, denn es war ein Kind gewesen, auch wenn es sich alleine in der Gasse hatte durchschlagen müssen, es war ein Kind.

Es wusste nicht, wer der König war, nicht welches Jahr es war. (Nicht, dass die Jahreszahl ihm viel geholfen hätte.) Aber es wusste, welche Teile der Stadt zu gefährlich für ein Kind waren, welchen Banden man besser aus dem Weg ging. Es wusste, dass das Leben in letzter Zeit schwerer wurde, dass die Menschen weniger Geld für bettelnde Kinder übrig hatten.

Und heute Abend war die Stadt noch seltsamer als sonst. Die Quartiere, in denen die Reichen wohnten waren seit kurzer Zeit leerstehend. Darum störte ihn auch niemand, wenn er von ihrem Brunnen, von ihrem Wasser trank. Aber heute waren auch alle Schiffe ausgelaufen, die Flotte und die Handelsschiffe. Es gab keinen Markt am Morgen. Er hatte Angst. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen auch aus der Stadt zu gehen? Vielleicht wenn er sich am Tor an den Wachen vorbei schlich? Aber das tönte so gefährlich, und sicher zu schwierig für ihn.

Hier, in einem Quartier noch voller Menschen, war er hoffentlich sicher. Ungesehen unter Menschen fühlte sich schon viel besser als alleine in einem verlassenen Quartier. Die Menschen verhielten sich aber auch hier komisch, vielleicht gingen sie auch bald? Er hatte ich einen kleinen trockenen Ort zum Schlafen gefunden. Auf einem Dach eines eher niedrigen Hauses, wo das Dach des Nachbarhauses eine kleine Höhle schuf. Hier konnte er schlafen.

* * *

Er erwachte wegen den Schreien. Als er auf die Strasse blickte häuften sich dort die Leichen. Das Blut färbte den Matsch rötlich. Häuser brannten, der Rauch kratzte ihm im Hals, seine Augen tränten und juckten. Männer in Rüstungen liefen umher, sie zerrten Menschen auf die Strasse um sie dort zu töten. Dort, dort wurde eine Frau vergewaltigt. Er wollte schreien, aber er musste still sein, wenn sie ihn hörten würden sie ihn entdecken.

Eine Fahne, goldener Löwe auf rotem Grund. Die Lannisters. Es waren die Lannisters. Die Eroberung von King’s Landing. Die Rebellion, die Robert Baratheon auf den eisernen Thron bringt. – Verflucht sei das, was ihn hierherbrachte. – Das Feuer war schon ganz nah, die Soldaten, er musste hier weg. So leise und vorsichtig wie er nur konnte kroch er rückwärts, bis er die Soldaten auf der Strasse nicht mehr sah. Die Schreie wurden lauter. Erst dann drehte er sich um spähte hinunter in den Hinterhof. Keine Soldaten. Er kletterte hinunter. Wohin sollte er gehen?

Dann hörte er Stimmen, das Blut gefriert ihm in den Adern. Es gab keine Deckung, keine Fässer, Kisten oder sonst etwas. Die Türen waren alle geschlossen und er würde es nie schaffen rechtzeitig zurückzuklettern. Seine Hände wurden klamm. Dort, ein Leichenhaufen, er rannte hinüber. Beide Hände tauchte er in das Blut. – Oh es war so viel Blut. – So viel warmes menschliches Blut. – Er schmierte sich so viel Blut ins Gesicht, auf den Körper, wie er nur konnte. Dann kroch er in Haufen. – Es war warm. Es roch nach Blut. Er versuchte sich totzustellen. Nur flach atmen, sich nicht bewegen. Bitte, Götter oder Dämonen, bitte, ich will nicht sterben. Starr und still war er. – Die Stimmen waren weitergezogen, aber es kamen immer wieder Neue.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es kamen keine neuen Stimmen mehr. Er hörte auch schon länger keine Schreie mehr. Es war finster geworden, alle Feuer waren erloschen. Plötzlich hatte er es eilig. Er kroch – rannte- vom Haufen weg. Er musste weg. Dann erbrach er sich, aber nur Magensäure. Als er fertig war, begann er heftig zu zittern. – Er musste essen, er brauchte neue Kleidung, brauchte Geld.

Denk nicht an das, was passiert ist. Denk logisch, erinnere dich nicht.

Die Häuser standen leer, das war seine Gelegenheit. Er wusste wo der Junge, der neben ihm im Haufen war, gelebt hatte. Seine Kleidung war nicht neu gewesen, aber gut gepflegt und stabil genäht. Das Haus war ganz in der Nähe, er konnte es schaffen.

Das Haus hatte er leicht gefunden, es war nicht abgebrannt. Im Erdgeschoss fand er Wasser und Lumpen. Er zog sich aus, und wusch sich so gut er konnte. Als er nicht mehr rot wegen Blut war, sondern wegen dem Schrubben, suchte er Kleider. Im ersten Stock, in einer kleinen Kammer wurde er fündig. Drei Tunika übereinander, eine Hose, Schuhe, die er aber noch nicht anzog. Ein Sack, den er in der Küche mit lang haltbaren Lebensmitteln füllte, während er zuerst einen Apfel, dann so viel Brot wie er es nur vermochte, ass. Ein wenig Gemüse, nicht mehr als er in der nächsten Woche würde essen können. Beim Anblick des Trockenfleisches, beim Geruch, wurde ihm wieder übel.

Aber er brauchte es, brauchte die Kleider, brauche das Essen von toten Menschen. Von Menschen, die er am Abend noch beobachtet hatte. Die jetzt tot waren. Brauchte das Eiweiss in dem Fleisch. Also packte er es ein.

Das würde ihm alles nicht lange nützen, er brauchte Geld. Er suchte sich ein sauberes Tuch und riss es in zwei lange breite Streifen. Zweimal zusammengefaltet waren sie schmaler, er band sie sich um den Bauch. Dann schlich er sich auf die Strasse, und begann die Geldbeutel der Leichen zu durchsuchen. Der erste Geldbeutel nahm er an sich. Die Kupfermünzen verstaute er in diesem. Die Silbermünzen steckte er in einen der beiden Stoffgürtel um den Bauch. Bei jedem Geräusch zuckte er zusammen, seine Hände, seine Füsse wurden wieder blutig.

In dieser Strasse hatte niemand Goldmünzen. Aber er wusste wo er welche finden konnte. Als er in dem Teil dieses Quartieres ankam, wo die wohlhabenderen Familien wohnten, fand er die Soldaten wieder. Sie durchsuchten systematisch die Leichen und die Häuser. Alles Wertvolle nahmen sie an sich. Dann trugen sie die Leichen fort. Ein Lord, mit einem eigenen Wappen, der auf einem Pferd sass sah ihnen dabei zu, wahrscheinlich um zu verhindern, dass die Soldaten stahlen, dachte er.

Sein zweiter Gürtel blieb leer. Er ging zu seinem Brunnen. Dort wusch er sich wieder. Dann zählte er die Münzen. Gut zweihundert Kupfermünzen und 24 Silbermünzen, 9 Silberhirsche und 15 Silbermonde. Hier würde er warten, bis die Menschen zurückkamen. Wenn sie zurückkamen war er wieder sicher.

Der Morgen war still. Es gab regelmässige Patrouillen. Sie entdeckten ihn nie. Er wusch sich mehrmals am Tag. Er ass ein wenig. Er konnte aber keinen Bissen Fleisch schlucken. Er schlief nur sehr unruhig. Ständig wachte er auf und zitterte. Es war sehr kühl geworden. Und so still.

Um sich abzulenken versuchte er einen Namen für sich zu finden. Eddard, Joffrey, Karl, Jan, Robb, Tom, alles passte irgendwie nicht. Alex hingegen ging, passte irgendwie. Aber hiessen Menschen in Westeros so? Egal, das wichtigste war doch, dass er einen Namen hatte, der ihm gefiel. Nachdem er sich für Alex entschieden hatte, wurde er wider unruhig.

Schliesslich hielt Alex es nicht mehr aus, er musste unbedingt ein Bad nehmen, es reichte nicht aus sich nur in einem Brunnen zu waschen, davon wurde er nicht richtig sauber. Die Häuser waren leer und er hatte schon von Toten gestohlen, was machte dann ein Einbruch noch aus? In einem der Häuser am Brunnenplatz fand er eine leere Badewanne, Seife und einen Eimer. Mit dem füllte er das Bad, dass das Wasser kalt war störte ihn nicht. Er wusch sich lange und gründlich.

Nach dem Bad lief Alex im Haus herum, in einem Schlafzimmer fand er einen Handspiegel aus heller polierten Bronze. Er schaute hinein. Alex zuckte zusammen und schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund um den Schrei zu unterdrücken den er am liebsten ausstossen wollte. Mit der anderen Hand langte er sich in die Haare und zog eine Strähne vor seine Augen. Es stimmte was er im Spiegelbild sah. Seine Haare waren nicht blond, wie er gedacht hatte, sondern weiss. Das silbrige Haar für das die Targaryens so berühmt waren, war auch sein Haar. Und seine Augen sahen im Spiegel violett aus, da seine Haare darin aber dunkler wirkten als die Strähne, die er vor sein Gesicht gezogen hatte, nahm er an, dass seine Augen – rosa waren.

Alex wurde panisch. Robert Baratheon wollte alle Targaryens töten, daran konnte er sich erinnern. Was sollte er nur tun? Niemand durfte ihn sehen, er würde sterben. Aber jemand würde ihn früher oder später sehen, dann würden sie ihn umbringen. Ausser… der Junge, der vielleicht Aegon war, färbte sich die Haare. Alex könnte sich auch die Haare färben. Das wäre eine Lösung für sein Problem, am besten wäre doch eine Farbe, die ihm helfen würde seine Augen zu verstecken. Aber welche, und wo würde er sie nur finden?

Am Abend lag Alex noch lange wach und dachte nach, nur weil er helle Haare hatte, hiess das noch lange nicht, dass er ein Bastard der Targaryens war. Von Aerys waren keine Bastarde bekannt – oder nur noble Halb-Lannister-Bastarde, Rhaegar hatte nur Kinder mit Elia Martell (und Lyanna Stark wenn man den Theorien glaubte) und Viserys war zu jung um schon Kinder gezeugt zu haben. Aber es gab mehrere andere Häuser und sogar eine ganze Stadt, die gleich wie die Targaryens aussahen. King’s Landing war eine Hafenstadt, viele Männer würden hierherkommen und hier Kinder zeugen. Viele Frauen würden hierherkommen und Kinder kriegen. Er konnte keine Targaryen sein, er war sicherlich ein Kind einer anderen Familie, wenn seine Eltern denn einer bekannten Familie angehörten. Er war allein, niemand kannte ihn, niemand würde ihn je ohne gefärbte Haare sehen. Er war sicher.

Nach einer Suche, die etwa die halbe Nacht dauerte, es war am sichersten kurz vor dem Morgengrauen rauszugehen, fand Alex das Haus eines Farbenhändlers, oder einer Person, die Farben hortete. Er entschied sich für eine helle grüne Farbe, das war die Komplementärfarbe von Rosatönen, hoffentlich würden seine Augen dann weniger auffallen. Grün, die Farbe der Hoffnung, die Farbe des Frühlings, war auch nicht allzu komisch, hoffte er. Irgendwo im Norden gab es ein Mädchen mit grünen Haaren, das wusste er. Alex nahm das ganze Säckchen mit dem grünen Pulver mit. Beim Färben der Haare und Augenbrauen hatte er keine Probleme, er schaffte es sogar zu verhindern, dass seine Kopfhaut mitgefärbt wurde. Als er sich danach im Spiegel betrachtete fand er sich zwar auffällig, aber nicht mehr, weil er wie die gestürzte Königsfamilie aussah, sondern weil seine Haare leuchtend grün waren.

In der nächsten Nacht suchte Alex feine Erde, das er dann brauche um sich schmutzig zu machen, niemand war sauber ausser dem Adel und den reichen Händlern und Handwerkern, und nicht einmal alle von denen.

* * *

Die Zeit verging, die Patrouillen der Soldaten hörten auf, als die Tore wieder geöffnet waren und alle Menschen, die flüchten konnten oder wollten, kehrten zurück. Neue Wachen begannen die Strassen zu kontrollieren und bewachen. Alex schlich trotzdem immer noch umher, sein Vorrat an Lebensmitteln reichte noch aus. Er schlief nicht gut.

Eines Tages, etwa ein Monat nach den Massakern, hörte Alex auf dem Marktplatz ein Gerücht. Das Waisenhaus werde vom neuen König – der noch gar nicht in der Stadt war – massiv unterstützt, sie könnten jetzt mehr Waisen aufnehmen. Dass es ein Waisenhaus gab, wusste er gar nicht, aber wo es wohl sein könnte?

Nachdem Alex vergeblich bis zum Abend danach gesucht hatte, näherte er sich einem der Wachmänner, der freundlich aussah, und nicht alleine war. Zusätzlich war eine Gruppe von Frauen in der Nähe.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wissen Sie wo das Waisenhaus ist?“ fragte Alex leise.

„Deine Eltern starben wohl im Krieg?“ antwortete ihm der Wachmann.

„Ja, mein Vater starb. Meine Mutter war schon tot.“ log Alex. „Jetzt habe ich niemanden, aber ich dachte hier in King’s Landing gäbe es vielleicht ein Waisenhaus. Darum kam ich hier her.“

„Du hast Glück. Verdammt viel Glück. Es gibt tatsächlich ein Waisenhaus mit freien Plätzen. Komm mit.“ Der Wachmann informierte seine Kollegen, und führte Alex zum Waisenhaus.

Es war in der Strasse die zu dem Red Keep hinaufführte. Das Waisenhaus war offensichtlich ein Prestigeprojekt, ein Ort, wo die königliche Familie ihre Güte und Wohltätigkeit offen zelebrieren konnte. Alex war das nur Recht, das hiess, dass man das Waisenhaus hoffentlich beobachtete, und es auffallen würde, wenn etwas sehr schief laufen würde. Das Waisenhaus war gross, es waren mindestens 60 Kinder, die dort lebten. Alex fühlte sich fremd. Er fühlte sich älter, als die ältesten der Waisenkinder die dort lebten. Das Waisenhaus war bei der Eroberung nicht behelligt worden, zu gross wäre der Gesichtsverlust für die Eroberer gewesen. Diese Kinder waren zwar alle als Waisen in Westeros gross geworden, aber sie waren trotzdem anders als Alex.

Vielleicht waren sie aber gerade dadurch, dass sie nur Westeros kannten, anders als Alex, der so viel mehr kannte. Er fand keine Freunde. Aber er fand Kinder, denen er traute Fragen zu stellen. Da war zum einen Millie, die schon 15 Jahre alt war. Sie war verlobt, und würde ihren Verlobten kurz nach ihrem nächsten Geburtstag heiraten. Mit 16 Jahren mussten die Kinder das Waisenhaus verlassen und von da an für sich selbst sorgen. Immer wenn Alex eine Frage zu den Normen dieser neuen Gesellschaft hatte, ging er zu Millie. Paya war die Tochter einer toten Prostituierten, sie hatte viele Tipps für Alex, wie er sich die Haare am besten färben soll. Robin konnte gut stehlen. Ben war ebenfalls älter und begann eine Lehre unter einem der neuen Wachmänner, er zeigte Alex alles was er gelernt hatte.

Es gab in Westeros keine Schulen, stattdessen mussten die Kinder arbeiten. Das Waisenhaus achtete aber darauf, dass diese Arbeit nicht zu schwer war, und dass die Kinder dabei die Chance hatten, etwas zu lernen. Die Hoffnung war, dass die Jungen sich schon relativ früh für eine Lehre entschieden, und dann auszogen. Die Mädchen sollten alles lernen, was es brauchte um einen Ehemann zu finden und einen Haushalt zu führen. Wer sich dem nicht unterordnete, konnte sehr leicht ausgestossen werden. Soweit Alex wusste, kamen diese Kinder in einen der Orden des Glaubens der Sieben. Diese engagierten sich ebenfalls im Waisenhaus.

Regelmässig kam ein Priester oder eine Schwester und las aus ihrem heiligen Buch vor. Aus Neugierde hatte sich sich Alex beim ersten Besuch gleich neben die Schwester gesetzt um die Schrift zu sehen, mit der in Westeros geschrieben wurde. – Geschockt hatte er auf die lateinischen Buchstaben gestarrt. Er hatte versucht mitzulesen, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Es war wie in der modernen Welt, nur weil ein e geschrieben stand, hiess es nicht, dass es auch alle gleich aussprachen. Aber er lernte. Mit jedem Besuch lernte er ein wenig mehr. Es dauerte Jahre, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt als er fast 16 war, konnte er flüssig lesen und schreiben. Er war allerdings nicht vertrauensvoller geworden, in den Jahren, in denen er im Waisenhaus war, und so wusste davon niemand.

Alex hatte seine Haare wachsen lassen, damit sie seine Augen verdeckten. Je mehr Schutz desto besser. Die Alpträume waren nur minim besser geworden. Sie erinnerten ihn ständig daran wie unsicher seine neue Welt war. Alex würde alles dafür gegeben sicher zu sein, aber er war in Westeros. Der Ort an dem alle starben und niemand sicher war. Im Fluchen und Verfluchen war er ganz gut geworden.

Was Alex nicht wusste, war, was er denn nach dem Waisenhaus machen sollte. Handwerker, Händler, Wachmann, das alles interessierte ihn nicht. Am liebsten würde in der Zitadelle studieren, dazu brauchte es aber viel Geld. Und Alex hatte weder einen reichen Gönner noch eine reiche Familie. Um etwas zu finden wanderte er in seiner Freizeit durch die Stadt. An einem Morgen fand er eine Menschenmenge vor einem Mann versammelt, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Alex erstarrte, als er hörte, wie jemand aus der Menge sagte: „…weiss, wieso die Nachtwache immer noch nach Freiwilligen sucht. Niemand will doch in die gefrorene Hölle, die der Norden ist.“ Die Nachtwache, der Norden, die Mauer, die weissen Wanderer und ihre untote Armee.

Alex’ Wissen über die Geschichte, in der er nun steckte war diffus. Wenn er über gefärbte Haare nachdachte kamen ihm ein paar Figuren in den Sinn, die in den Büchern gefärbte Haare hatten. Aber obwohl alle Vorzeichen vorhanden waren, dass er kurz vor der Eroberung in King’s Landing erwachte, wusste er nicht, dass sie kommen würde bis sie da war. Er wusste nicht, dass es im Norden eine grosse Bedrohung für die ganze Menschheit gab, wenn man bestimmten Theorien glauben darf. Erst jetzt mit der Anregung eines Bruders der Nachtwache und dem Gerede der Menschen darüber kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn. Während er so überlegte, und sich fürchtete vor dem was kam, hatte der Nachtwächter aufgehört zu reden und lief schon davon. Wahrscheinlich resigniert, da niemand aus King’s Landing in den Norden ging, wenn nur die Chance bestand, dass es irgendwie auch anders gehen kann. Aber, Alex, Alex wusste was kommen würde, wusste nun was er machen musste, wo er am meisten gebraucht würde.

„Haltet ein.“ schrie er dem Mann nach. „Ich würde mich gerne der Nachtwache anschliessen.“

„Du?“, fragte der Nachtwächter, „Was soll ein grüner Bursche ohne Erfahrung bei uns? So wie du aussiehst rennst du uns beim ersten Frost davon. Das, wenn du nicht ein Mädchen bist.“

„Ich bin ein Mann.“ antwortete Alex indigniert. „Und ich kann lernen. Ich habe keine Familie. Niemand der mich hier hält. Ich will mit euch dienen.“

Ungläubig sah ihn der Wächter an. Dann lächelte er, aber es war kein nettes Lachen. „Gut, wenn du dich traust und das hier nicht eine Wette ist. In drei Tagen bei Sonnenaufgang beim Nordtor. Dann reise ich ab.“

„Ich werde da sein.“ versprach Alex ihm. „Was ist euer Name?“ fragte er gleich danach.

„Yoren. Bürschchen, wenn du wirklich kommst – versuche – versuche dich unauffälliger zu machen. Es gibt viele Männer an der Mauer, die direkt aus den Kerkern kommen und ihre Taten nicht bereuen.“ riet ihm der Nachtwächter.

Alex wurde rot, sein Aussehen war durch das viele Hänseln von anderen Waisen ein wunder Punkt geworden. Er brachte gerade noch ein Danke heraus, drehte sich dann schnell um und ging. Sich unauffälliger machen, das war so ein leichter Ratschlag, aber wie sollte Alex das nur anstellen? Er wusste zwar nicht von wem, aber einer seiner Eltern hatte ihm einen hohen und schlanken Körperbau verschafft. Und so oft ihn Menschen für ein Mädchen hielten, musste er wohl recht ansehnlich aussehen. Alex wusste, wieso Yoren ihm den Rat gegeben hatte. Es gab viele Vergewaltiger an der Mauer, und sie könnten ihm gefährlich werden. Trotzdem würde er dorthin gehen.

Aber wie nur? Vielleicht wenn Alex seine Haare unauffälliger färben würde? Das war sicher ein erster Schritt, aber an seinem Gesicht würde das nicht viel ändern. Da eine andere Haarfarbe das einzige war, dass ihm einfiel, wollte er mit dem beginnen. Paya war im Waisenhaus, und hatte gerade Zeit, so dass er mit ihr sprechen sollte. Er erzählte ihr von seinen Plänen der Nachtwache beizutreten. Was sie zuerst für einen Witz hielt, bis er darum bat, eine möglichst hässliche Haarfarbe für ihn zu finden, damit er sich verstecken konnte.

„Du bist verrückt.“ teilte sie ihm unablässig mit als sie gemeinsam seine Haare ein dumpfes Braun färbten.

„Ach komm schon, dann wird ein Platz frei und eine weitere Waise kann die Freuden dieses Hauses geniessen.“ sagte Alex ihr, als es ihm zu dumm wurde.

„Sie nehmen keine neuen Waisen mehr auf. Sie müssen sparen. Der König muss sparen.“ antwortete sie ihm.

„Aber sie feiern doch so viele Feste.“ Alex war geschockt. „Erst letztens gewann Ser Jamie Lannister doch 10'000 Golddrachen bei einem Turnier.“

Paya schnaubte, „Ah, der König spart nicht bei seinen Vergnügungen, darum spart der kleine Rat für ihn überall sonst.“

Alex verzog sein Gesicht, das nützt wohl wenig, dachte er für sich, häufte die Krone nicht Millionen von Golddrachen an Schulden an?

Schon am gleichen Tag, besprach Alex sich mit der Leitung des Waisenhauses. Alex sah ihnen zwar an, dass sie ihn ebenfalls für verrückt hielten, sie taten dennoch sehr verständnisvoll und teilten ihm ihre Unterstützung mit. Nun begann das planen. Er musste sich von seinen Kollegen verabschieden, genügend Farbe für seine Haare kaufen, damit es sicher bis zu der Mauer und bis zu seiner Einschwörung reichen würde. Alex wusste nicht, ob er im Norden einen Nachschub finden würde.

Es gab einen Targaryen an der Mauer, glaubte Alex zumindest, also würde ihn den König dort nicht töten, wenn die Farbe auswusch und seine Haare ihre natürliche Farbe preisgaben. Er musste auch noch einen Weg finden, sich als viel hässlicher auszugeben als er war. Er könnte sich mit einem Tuch das Gesicht verdecken? Warum nicht. Oder zumindest könnte er sich beim Tuchmarkt umsehen, vielleicht fand er dort eine Idee.

Der Tuchmarkt war einer der schönsten Märkte der Stadt. Es wurden keine Lebensmittel verkauft, also stank es nicht, und so viele Farben auf einmal sah man in der Stadt selten. Alex schlenderte durch den Markt auf der Suche nach einem Wunder. Da lief er an einem Stand für Lederwaren vorbei. Und sah sie. Die Frey-Kappen. Es waren wirklich schreckliche Dinger, und jeder Frey wäre zehnmal besser dran, wenn sie nur all ihre hässlichen Kappen verbrennen würden. Wirklich, wer trug diese Dinger denn freiwillig?

„Guter Herr. Diese Kappen werden euch gut dienen, sie halten die Ohren warm und den Kopf trocken.“ versuchte der Verkäufer Alex die Kappen schmackhaft zu machen. Alex wollte schon weitergehen um endlich zu den billigeren Tuchhändlern zu kommen, als ihm sein Ziel auf diesem Markt wieder einfiel. Er wollte hässlich erscheinen, und hier hatte er eine Kappe, die jeden idiotisch und hässlich erscheinen liess. Er hatte sein Wunder gefunden, aber ehrlich gesagt schmeckte es ihm nicht. Alex hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei allem, was die Familie Frey betraf.

„Haben Sie eine billige Kappe, die mit Fell gefüttert ist?“ fragte er der Verkäufer.

„Mein lieber Herr, all diese Kappen sind billig.“ antwortete der mit einer Grimasse. Und so kam Alex zu zwei schwarzen Frey-Kappe, die tatsächlich seine Ohren sehr warm hielt.

Nachdem Alex all seinen Einkäufen erledigt hatte (noch immer hatte er den grössten Teil, des von ihm gestohlenen Geldes, und noch immer erwachte er von Schreckbildern gequält aus dem Schlaf) und nachdem er sich von allen verabschiedet hatte, fand er sich einige Zeit vor dem Sonnenaufgang am Nordtor ein. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Yoren, und zusammen mit ihm, in einem Käfig auf einem Karren, ein weiterer Mann. Hinter Yoren liefen einige Jungen, die dem Aussehen nach direkt von Flea Bottom stammten. Ja, Alex sah sogar einige Gang-Symbole. In Flea Bottom gab es ein eigenes Waisenhaus, aber dessen Ruf war, nun ja, die Kinder gingen lieber in Gangs als dorthin.

„Du bist gekommen. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Und meinen Rat hast du auch zu Herzen genommen, ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt. Ich brauche dann noch dein Name.“

„Ich heisse Alex, kein Nachname.“

* * *

Zitternd wachte Alex auf. Es war nicht nur die Kälte des Nordens die ihm zu schaffen machte, sondern auch die Bilder, die in seinem Kopf herumgeisterten. Die Schreie, der Haufen, Blut an seinen Händen und Füssen. Er atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Heute, heute würden sie an der Mauer ankommen. Ihre Gruppe war vor fünf Wochen in King’s Landing aufgebrochen und war seither stark angewachsen. Jetzt waren sie 17 Rekruten für die Nachtwache – die meisten davon unfreiwillig.

Ständig beobachtete Alex die Männer, so unauffällig wie es ihm nur möglich war, Paranoia wurde ein guter Freund. Starrte jemand? Wusste der Typ dort etwas?

Auch am Anfang im Waisenhaus hatte Alex eine solche Phase, aber nie in diesem Ausmass. Die Gefahr war auch viel akuter, die Chancen, dass ein Waisenkind die Bedeutung von weissen Haaren gewusst hätte und das dann auch noch einem Erwachsenen gesagt hätte, war gering gewesen. Aber hier… Hier würde er mit Verbrechern trainieren, mit ihnen essen und dienen. Vielleicht sogar in einem Raum zusammenwohnen.

* * *

Das Training war hart. Es war kalt, und die Mauer im Nieselregen nicht sehr schön.

* * *

 „Bist du sicher, dass ein Grünschnabel wie du hier richtig ist?“

„Sommerkind hau ab, die Wildlinge werden dich fressen sobald du auf der anderen Seite bis.“

„Du bist zwar gut mit dem Schwert und dem Bogen aber das nützt dir nichts, wenn die Kälte kommt. Geh zurück in den Süden, Andale.“

Die Zeit verging.

„Du bist immer so zurückgezogen. Hast du Angst? Angsthasen gehören hier nicht hin.“

„Siehst’e aus als ob ein Windstoss dich umhaut. Wie n Weib mit diesen langen Haaren und den Lippen. Pff.“

* * *

„Lord Commander, Bruder Stark, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?“ fragte Alex. Der Lord Commander hatte ihn zu sich und Benjen Stark gebeten. Was sie von ihm wollten wusste er nicht. Aber hoffentlich erlaubten sie ihm endlich den Eid zu schwören. Alle die mit ihm mit auf die Mauer gekommen sind, waren schon eingeschworene Mitglieder der Nachtwache.

„Ja.“ sagte der Lord Commander, „Es hat Beschwerden wegen dir gegeben.“

„Nicht, dass du etwas gemacht hast.“ beruhigte ihn Benjen Stark sofort. „Aber viele denken, dass du nicht für den Dienst in der Nachtwache gemacht bist. Wir sind uns ebenfalls nicht sicher. Deshalb haben wir einen Vorschlag für dich.“ fuhr er fort.

Der Lord Commander übernahm. „Du gehst auf eine Tour in den Norden. Wenn du das überlebst, und dann noch bleiben willst, dann wirst du den Eid schwören.“

Alex schluckte seine Wut herunter, wenigstens gaben sie ihm eine Chance, im Gegenteil von vielen an der Mauer. Er senkte den Kopf. „Gut. Wann soll es losgehen?“

* * *

Scheisse, wieso musste das nur Alex immer wieder passieren? Alle Vorzeichen waren da: drei Männer der Wache, eigentlich sollte einer Namens Will auch mitgehen, der neue und bereits eingeschworene Lordling als Führung, das Verfolgen von Wildlingen.

Also passierte was passieren musste, Alex erinnerte sich erst an diese Details aus dem Buch, als er in das Gesicht eines White Walkers schaute nachdem seine beiden Kameraden umkamen. Kein Wunder, dass Will floh, für die Menschen dieser Welt musste ein so andersartiges Wesen schrecklich aussehen.

Sie sahen aber nicht so aus, wie Alex es sich vorgestellt hatte, nicht wie in der Serie, nicht wie in der Kunst zu den Büchern, auch nicht wie die Jotun von Marvel, und definitiv nicht wie Menschen. Sie waren etwa gleich gross wie Menschen, sie hatten zwei Arme, zwei Beine und einen Kopf. Und Fell, ein dichter grau-weisslicher glänzender Pelz. Grosse dunkle Augen. Da war etwas von einem Eisbären, und von Schneehasen. Nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht hübsch. Ihre Stimmen tönten wie das Ergebnis von Stimmbändern, aber die Sprache war komplett unverständlich. Sie lachten, bleckten die beeindruckenden Zähne… und gingen ohne ihn anzugreifen, zu töten oder zu verletzen. Was war hier passiert? Erstarrt schaute Alex ihnen hinterher, warum haben sie ihn am Leben gelassen?

Nicht dass Alex lange überleben würde, seine Begleiter waren beide tot, und man traute ihm eh nicht an der Mauer. Wenn er ohne sie auftauchen würde, wäre er tot. Wenigstens hatte er den Schwur noch nicht geschworen, sonst würde er bei einer Flucht auch noch als Deserteur geköpft werden.

Alex hörte etwas, schnell drehte er sich um. Waren die White Walkers zurück? Nein, es war ein untotes Kind, das kleine Wildlingskind mit den langen Haaren, das in der Serie an einem Baum steckte. Alex atmete auf, das war seine Chance. Wenn er es schaffen würde das Kind mit ihm zu nehmen, dann hätte er den Beweis. Aber das war auch etwas, das Lord Stark auf Winterfell sehen musste. Vielleicht wenn er eine Nachricht nach Castle Black senden würde und dann direkt nach Winterfell reiste?

* * *

Eine grosse Gruppe von Reitern kamen auf sie zu. Die Verstärkung war da. Tage zuvor war Alex von einer Patrouille aufgegriffen worden. Alex war am Ende seiner geistigen und körperlichen Kräfte gewesen. Er war heilfroh gewesen andere lebendige Menschen zu sehen, er hätte vor Freude weinen können. Drei Männer waren zurück geblieben um ihn und das offensichtlich untote Mädchen zu bewachen.

Ein Mann, der grosse Ähnlichkeiten mit Benjen Stark hat, führte die Reiter an. Das muss Lord Stark sein, dachte sich Alex. Dahinter mehrere Jungen, Robb und Jon und Theon vielleicht, und viele, viele Reiter.

„Milord.“ grüsste Alex Wache ihren Herrn.

„Lord Stark.“, grüsste Alex ihn als er sich verbeugte. Der Lord nickte ihnen zu, er sah ganz finster aus. Alex war unsicher, was seine Zukunft noch beinhalten würde. Er wollte nicht geköpft werden. Er war kein Deserteur, er hatte keinen Eid geschworen!

Lord Stark winkte nach jemanden. Von weiter hinten im Zug kamen drei Männer nach vorne. Es waren der Lord Commander, Benjen Stark und jemanden den Alex nicht erkannte. Alex musste es ihnen beweisen, dass er seine Begleiter nicht getötet hatte. Wenn sie das Mädchen sehen, dann werden sie es wissen. Alex würde sicher sein.

Einer seiner Bewacher begann zu sprechen. „Milord, das Mädchen ist hier.“ Damit hoben sie die Planke über dem Erdloch. Das Tageslicht erhellte was darin lag. Der Gestank von Moder und Fäulnis machte sich breit. Das Mädchen war immer noch nur halb verwest. Die Augen sahen immer noch frisch aus, und leuchteten in unnatürlich Blauton. Sobald sie bemerkte, dass es lebende Körper in ihrer Nähe gab, begann sie sich wie wild zu bewegen. Sie schnappte die Zähne, versuchte mit den Händen nach den Menschen zu greifen.

Erschrockene Ausrufe und Stossgebete ertönten.

Gespannt blickt Alex zu dem Hüter des Nordens. Sein Antlitz war noch finsterer geworden. Er schloss die Augen, blickte zum Horizont, fasste sich dann, und sprach: „Männer des Nordens, wir haben viel zu tun.“


End file.
